Harry Potter: the next generation
by harrygranger21
Summary: this is a story of the trio and couples kids and thier story at hogwarts. starts from epilouge from book 7.
1. the begining

_**Harry Potter: the next Generation**_

_**Chapter: 1**_

**AN: **The story starts at the end of the epilogue of book 7**.**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.R.

_The last trace of steam evaporated into the autumn air. The train rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. _As the station escaped from his sight, Albus sat down across from Rose. "Do you think dad will really disinherit me if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"No I think he's just trying to mess with you." Albus says calmly "In my opinion!" He blurts out clearly feeling embarrassed.

"Albus why do you always seem embarrassed whenever you talk to me?" Rose asks quizzically to Albus.

"Well I ummm-"Albus stutters as he gets cut off.

"Hahaha. It's ok Al. I didn't mean anything by it. But I would like to know why you want to be in Gryffindor so much if your brother is always going to be teasing you?"

"If I don't get into Gryffindor, I will never hear the end of it from him." Al sighed with grief.

"Well I don't see why it's any worse than him 24/7." Rose protested.

"You have no idea" He chuckled.

"Well I'm tired, I think I'll just take a nap." Rose yawned.

Yawning "Yeah me to" And at that they both closed their eyes and dozed off.

As Al woke he heard the screeching sound of the train's breaks. Nudging Rose."Hey Rose, I think we're here." Just then Teddy came to the door and stuck his head in"We have arrived, get your things ready and head outside"

"K thanks Teddy."Al said finally awake. "Did you hear that Rose? We're here!"

"Are we really?" Rose asks, still groggy from the nap.

"Yup com'on and get up, I'll help you with your things." Al yells in excitement.

"Hey James, and Teddy! Al and I are going to the boats so catch you later."Rose exclaimed. With that Rose tugged on Al's arm and started for hagrid."Hi Hagrid!"

"Well hello there Rose!" Hagrid greeted.

"Can we start for Hogwarts now?" Rose asks?

"Sure. All first years follow me! Come on!" Hagrid yells. They follow hagrid to the edge of the black lake and set sail on the glassy lake. They reached the schools shore and followed hagrid to the door to the great hall where Professor McGonagall gives the house speech and then is moved to the hall to be sorted.

"Albus Cerberus Potter" Albus walked up underneath the sorting hat. Hoping not to get slytherin.

"hmm… tricky placing indeed" the hat grimaced." A great mind but a good heart… I believe… Ravenclaw!" The hall erupted in pandemonium for the placement.

"Rose Weasley" McGonagall croaked.

"Hmm… just as difficult… another great mind but a shrewd heart I think… Ravenclaw!" The hall erupted again. After a few more sorting's, the feast began. It was the biggest feast they ever seen. This even beat Grandma Weasley's Christmas dinner!

After gorging themselves in the delicious feast they followed professor Flitwick down to the Ravenclaw dormitory. As they walked in they were amazed by the blue walls and crimson drapes in such elegance that it was beautiful. Albus and Rose said goodnight to each other and parted to their dormitories for some sleep in anticipation for their first day.


	2. the first day

**Harry Potter: the next Generation**

_**Chapter 2**_

**AN:** read and review

**Disclaimer: **cheese cake after dinner: good. Assuming I own Harry Potter: bad

The sun rose on the still lake and the dew covered valley. Albus woke and the other members of the dormitory were still sound asleep. He yawned and sat up to look out the window. He marveled at the simple beauty of nature. The scene stirred a fuzzy feeling in him but he shook it off and got dressed. He grabbed his potions book and left for the common room. He sat by the window and opened the book. Rose wandered down stairs and found Al. "G'morning Al."

"Oh, hey Rose. I didn't hear you come down. How are you this morning?"

"Oh, I feel good thanks. How 'bout you Al?"

"Fine, I guess. I couldn't stop thinking of how James will torture me for being in Ravenclaw." Al let out a sigh.

"Well, look on the bright side. You got a nice quiet night of sleep, where as if you were in Gryffindor, he wouldn't have left you alone!" Albus sat in thought for a minute and then replied.

"I guess you're right." He paused for a moment to consider what last night would have been like. He shivered and said "I think it will work out better that I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Now you're talking! Say how 'bout we get to the hall before the others so we can get to class early, I'm looking forward to our first potions lesson!"

"Sure why don't we start heading out, the hall is a ways away." With that he closed his book, got up and started for the door with Rose. As they entered the hall, ceiling as a clear, blue sky, they found that they were far too early for breakfast so they sat and got comfortable on the hard, wooden bench. But soon after, the hall filled with bustling students, eagerly awaiting breakfast. "Wow the breakfast must be good to have everyone act like this!" Albus hypothesized.

"It must be for these people to get this exited." Rose agreed. As some older students arrived, the food appeared. "Wow I think this meal is bigger than last night, if it's even possible!"

"Your right! I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" With that said they dug in. After they finished the meal, they set out for the dungeons for potions. "I didn't think you could taste better than last night! Oh gods that was only breakfast!"

"Yeah but get your mind on the class at hand. We want to make a good impression on every professor." Rose consoled.

"You're probably right so were getting to potions early. So umm would you like to partner up?" Albus asked.

"Al you always seem to have a way of taking the words right out of my mouth. Hahaha, sure I'll partner up with you." Rose assured.

"It's okay I under-… wait what!" Albus said flustered and confused.

"I'll pair up with you in potions." She repeated.

"Oh that's… great!" Albus exclaimed, trying to recover from his mistake.

"Oh just come on will you?"

"K ok. I'm coming."

They went down into the dungeon and had class with professor Slughorn. And went to their herbology class. After receiving a lecture from professor sprout, they started to make their way to the great hall for study hall and then lunch. "Wow Albus, there is so much to do, but I don't think that study hall will let us brew a potion. Hahaha."

"Yup. And I don't think that they will look very kindly on us not doing anything so I think I should get a book on the mandrakes so we know what to do tomorrow." Albus advised

"But you'll be late for study hall Al." Rose advised.

"Oh I won't be that late Rose. I'm just going to get a book. I'll be there in a few minutes so I'll see you soon." Albus said as he rushed for the library.

"Umm ok. Hurry back Al!" Rose worried for Al sometimes but he always has a way to be on time and then some. He almost always seemed to please and then some in whatever he does. So she went the other way and arrived just in time to see Albus opening the door to the study hall. "Al you're early!"

Startled "Oh I guess I was pretty fast then!" Albus snickered.

"I don't get it. How do you get around so quickly and seemingly easily?" Rose questioned.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll explain over lunch." Al suggested.

"Sure but you know I won't forget!" Rose assured.

"I know that."Albus laughed as they walked into the Great hall.

After sitting down and taking notes on mandrake and the uses of it in potions. The end of a silent study hall approached and the small class started to get restless. Then the period ended and the hall practically exploded with talking, shouting, and games as students highly anticipated lunch. But for Rose, it was time for discovery. "So Albus… How do you get around like you do?"

"Ah so you didn't forget. Well first of all sometimes it's useful to have a troublemaking brother who sneaks around a lot. Can you piece it together seeing that you're such a clever witch?" Albus teased.

"Oh you're talking about the hidden passages guarded by portraits correct?" Rose spoke thoughtfully.

"Correct and I can show you where they are and their passwords so you can get around like I do." Albus offered

"Sure that sounds cool Al." Rose replied, delighted. They ate their lunch reviewing their potions work and left.

"Well since we've got the rest of the day to ourselves, would you like to do the potion we have to brew or would you like to star learning the corridors?" Albus asked.

"Why don't we do our work first and have fun when we are done." Rose suggested

"Ok let's get started then." Albus stated. So they went to the courtyard so they didn't arm anything if they made a mistake. Their first attempt was a failure due to an explosion. The second attempt, however, was a success. Then James showed up

"Hey guys." James greeted.

"Hey James." They both solemnly greeted. "what do you want or need in your case" Albus teased.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to have dinner with teddy and me this evening?" James asked.

"I don't see why not, what do you thank Al?" Rose questioned, and James snickered at the nickname his brother acquired.

"I probably won't like it but I'll participate." With Albus showcasing his sheer distaste for his brother.

"Alright then see you later Ally" he said with the intent to paranoy Albus.

"He's a foul git he is!" Albus fumed.

"Calm down Al. You know he's just trying to frustrate you." Rose consoled.

Breathing deeply. "You're right and we poba-… hey where did our potion go?" Albus proclaimed, puzzled.

"I don't know Al. But if I had to guess, your brother took it to make sure we attended tonight." Rose pieced together While Albus was lost in thought to follow Rose's deduction. "Oh for gods' sakes Albus, he really wants us to show up tonight so he took our homework to lure us into coming so he probably has a prank waiting for us."

"Oooh ok I follow. But what do we do?" Albus worried.

"Well. How about we give him a chance to be decent." Rose spoke out of thought.

"Hmmm. I don't like it but we'll give it a shot." Albus admitted. So after this side show Albus started to teach Rose the corridors that he knew off hand. And when the time came, they made their way to the hall to meet Teddy and James for dinner. "Good evening Teddy, always a pleasure to see you. Oh hey James." Albus greeted with an edge to his voice.

"Oh stop it Al, hi guys." Rose merrily greeted

"Hello Rose ad Albus. I'm glad you decided to come. But Before I forget…" Reaching in his pocket and pulling out a glass bottle with a purple liquid in it. "I took this from James and may I say an excellent wiggenweld potion. I remember that I got an F because I couldn't make one without it blowing up." Everyone laughed and the food appeared. "Please sit down and join us" Teddy suggested.

Simultaneously "Sure I'd love to" they looked at each other and said. "That was weird" they said again.

"Thanks for giving us our Homework back Teddy."

"Your welcome and I'll get back to James about stealing your homework." Teddy said while shooting a glare at James.

"You know our parents say you really take after your dad when it comes to being polite and courteous."

"Well thank you Rose." Their seemed to be tension building between Albus and James. They were silent while Teddy and Rose had a grand time. After dinner they went to their dormitories, unaware of an evil plot unfolding. A hidden secret of voldemort's that can bring the wizarding world back to turmoil and chaos.


	3. an ember bursts

**HP: the next generation**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: birthdays, awesome!XD, assuming I own harry potter, bad. And I know I haven't uploaded in a while, please don't bother me about it.**

"Yes my master, I understand" squeaked a feeble voice. "I know what I must do." A scrawny figure in midnight black robes was kneeling before a glowing crystal, floating in midair. There was a soft dinging erupting from the grandfather-clock, ornately decorated with snakes, in the corner of the ancient mansion. "I will carry out your orders master, but now I must flee before the Sun." there was a hiss and the crystal dimmed, and fell into the man's palm. He stuffed it in his trousers, stood up and looked into the fading darkness, he grabbed his midnight blue cloak, and then he vanished in a stream of black smoke with a deafening crack.

The sun rose on the despairing alleyway. A scrawny man in thin, emerald robes was walking through the cool chill of autumn into the dark alley. He came to the store named "Borgan and Burks", looked suspiciously around him, then unlocked the door and went in. He turned and closed the door then heard a loud crack from behind him. In a frail, raspy voice he hissed "Sneed, you're early." He turned around and the hooded figure just stepped aside. "In a rush then are w-" he broke off in a coughing fit. Sun light rushed through the window and the hooded figure backed away into the darkness. When the painful fit subsided, he stood for a moment then gestured and spoke in his raspy voice, "Right this way." He walked through to the back of the store and led the hooded man called Sneed to a cabinet. He opened it up and scanned its contents. "Ah, here we are." He paused then pulled out a heavily wrapped parcel. "Be extremely careful with this one, if it falls, the contents will be unusable and is impossible to be redone to this quality." Sneed took the parcel, whispered a charm and shrank it, then slid it into a trouser pocket and left. After the door closed, a raven flew to his shoulder. He looked at it, brushed the side of its head with the back of his hand, then they walked off through the now bustling street.

Sneed, after leaving the polis of witches and wizards, arrived at a hillside, he spoke "Evnek".Then a saphire encrusted door with a raven head knocker appeared in the hillside. "Nif" he mumbled and the door opened he came into a room with a black marble floor. Through the entrance, there was a circle of black stained wood. Seated in this circle were seven hooded figures. He moved to the center of the semi-circle and kneeled.

"Sneed. Do you have the package?" croaked the closest figure to the door in a h_oarse_ voice. Sneed then stood and pulled the heavily wraped parcel from his trousers, grew it back to size and handed it over.

"Yes, the kothar kethend is made. Almost all the components of our plan are gathered. Now it is time to start the preperations for the ceramony." Sneed snicked and knelt again. The figure in the highest chair took the parcel.

"Good work sneed you serve us well. The preperations shall be made and you shall have a great part in the execution of the procedings after the ritual is performed." the figure sat back down and spoke in a rough, course voice. "Soon thereafter this world shall be reclaimed and we shall rule it with a power greater than any other that has been seen by sthyr, edarok, baeshra, and tonash alike. In time the Dark Void order will rule this world!" the entire room erupted in an evil and malicous laughter. "You are dismissed. Leave us."

"Yes m'lord" Sneed bowed to the council and bach out of the room. "Trelk" the door closed and sealed for him. He turned on the spot and walked down the hill in now broad daylight. Sneed stopped again, turned around to the saphire door and spoke. "Jisgus". The door was covered and transformed by the hillside. He descended the hillside with a feeling of loss. He turned on his heel and disaparated.


End file.
